


Sleepless

by genee



Category: Bandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-06
Updated: 2007-07-06
Packaged: 2017-10-17 12:36:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/176916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genee/pseuds/genee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Brendon says, "If I was your boyfriend, I wouldn't run off like that."</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepless

Brendon drops into the seat next to Pete and leans in close, says, "Seriously, if I was your boyfriend, I wouldn't just run off with some bimbo or whatever," and Pete rolls his eyes, elbows Brendon in the side. Pete smells like sweat and no more tears shampoo.

"Ryan and I aren't, whatever, dude, you know that," and Brendon nods sagely, like that's what meant all along, and throws an arm around Pete's shoulder. He doesn't glance up at the bar where Ashlee and some b-list actor have their heads bent together, perfect highlights and perfect teeth and Brendon's pretty sure it's perfectly empty all in between. He's pretty sure Pete thinks so, too, but Pete just sighs and pretends he gives a shit about blackjack. Brendon's still trying to figure out what he wants to do about this when Ryan and Keltie show up, all crazy smiles and glowing youth and Brendon twists his fingers in Pete's hair and watches his eyes light up, and that's how Brendon winds up taking Pete out on the best playdate in the history of ever, how he makes their friends play along for half the night and how he winds up not caring when they slip away in twos and threes until it's just him and Pete and thirty-six hours gone with no end in sight.

It's how he winds up missing Pete like crazy when their tour rolls out, how he winds up sending Pete pictures of nothing, blue skies and red rocks and the glare off the studio windows, texting him as soon as he wakes up, _if i was your boyfriend, id be kissing the back of you neck RIGHT NOW. iiwybf, i wouldnt leave marks on you where only patrick could see_ , mumbling softly into Pete's voicemail late at night, Ryan smacking his arm as he walks by, a warning Brendon chooses to ignore. "If I was your boyfriend I wouldn't care who you fucked," Brendon says, his voice worn low and raspy from endless hours of working out the kinks on the new stuff. "I'd only care who you slept with. You should only sleep with me, Pete Wentz. Only me."

Brendon giggles a little right at the end and worries he ruined it, but it makes Pete blush when he listens to it, blush and wonder what it'd feel like to wake up with Brendon humming against his throat, his hands curled against Pete's chest, spread over his hip, his belly, his cock. He wonders what it would feel like to fall asleep with Brendon's boundless energy wrapped around him, if he'd dream, if he'd start coming in his sleep again, his hands gripping the hot swell of Brendon's ass, if he'd come when he woke up, too, Brendon's mouth on his, Brendon's hips sharp inside his thighs.

Pete tells the whole world he has a new girlfriend and he holds up his iPhone, but it's Brendon Urie he's thinking about, the heat of his smile, the way his skin felt in Vegas at two in the afternoon, his eyes bright and sleepless and shining right into Pete's.

 

\-- End --


End file.
